Burning Red
by ravixxen
Summary: Pada akhirnya kau memutuskan bahwa warna biji buah delima lebih cocok untuk mendeskripsikan surai pendek lelaki itu. — sasori x sakura — cover (c) thewallbreakers — for ALM III (Body).


**warnings**: modern!AU, minim dialog, bukan fluff, banyak timeskip, mungkin alurnya terlalu cepat?  
**notes**; sumpah, ini tadinya cuma drabble delapan kalimat. tiba-tiba dalam waktu tiga jam udah segini aja. saya harusnya belajar fisika malah ngetik ini. saya ambil tema body, tepatnya rambut/hair. ini... bisa masuk ALM kan...  
**disclaimer**: naruto (c) masashi kishimoto

* * *

Burning Red

(drama/hurt/comfort/romance)

.

Akasuna Sasori x Haruno Sakura

* * *

Apakah kau ingat?

Saat kau pertama kali berjumpa dengannya di pelataran kampus, rambutnya-lah yang membuat kedua matamu tak berhenti berkedip. Warnanya lebih gelap dibanding lipstik yang kau pulas sebelum bel pulang tadi. Kau menimbang-nimbang, apakah warnanya seperti apel-apel segar yang biasa kau beli di swalayan, atau seperti kain beludru penutup panggung pertunjukan nan mewah itu? Pada akhirnya kau memutuskan bahwa warna biji buah delima lebih cocok untuk mendeskripsikan surai pendek lelaki itu.

**...**

Keesokan harinya, kau mulai menciptakan ratusan skenario tentang dirinya di otakmu. Apakah ia pria baik-baik? Mungkinkah ia seorang pecandu narkoba? Bagaimana kalau warma rambut uniknya itu hanya hasil pekerjaan salon? Kalau begitu, apakah motifnya? Pensilmu kau ketuk-ketukkan ke dagu, mata tak lagi terfokus pada buku Patologi Klinik I di hadapanmu. Iris _viridan_ memandang jauh ke langit mendung lewat jendela perpustakaan, sampai-sampai kau tidak menyadari objek yang memenuhi pikiranmu saat itu mulai berjalan mendekat.

Ketika indera pendengarmu menangkap suara bangku kayu yang digeser, tentu saja secara refleks kau mengerjapkan mata dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Gelagapan, kau mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali sambil tersenyum gugup. Lelaki itu tertawa kecil dan mengulurkan tangan.

'Aku Sasori. Akasuna Sasori. Fakultas Seni. Kalau kau?'

Oh, kau enggan dicap tidak sopan bila tak menyambut uluran tangannya. 'Sa-Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Fakultas Keperawatan.'

'Senang berkenalan denganmu. Mungkin kita akan sering bertemu disini,'

Kau bersumpah kalau rona di wajahmu mengalahi warna buah bit. Namun, kau tidak protes sama sekali. Toh kalian mulai dekat sejak saat itu.

**...**

Tugas semester akhir itu membuatmu pusing tujuh keliling. Kau rela melakukan apapun asal perasaan _stress_ itu pergi menjauh. Dengan kepala berdenyut, kau menyambar _dress_ sewarna darah dengan _halter neck_ dan potongan dada rendah. Panjangnya tidak melebihi pahamu; meskipun begitu, kau enggan menarik stoking dari laci bawah. Kaki jenjangmu kau balut dengan _heels_ tiga belas sentimeter berwarna senada. _Make-up_ tipis tak lupa kau pulaskan. Dengan alasan menghindar sesaat dari tekanan, kau melaju dengan mobilmu ke bar terdekat.

**...**

Masih ingatkah engkau, pada warna _wine_ super mahal berumur dua puluh tahun yang Sasori tawarkan untukmu di bar? (Kau sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia ada disana.) Kau hanya mampu tersenyum simpul sembari menenggak cairan itu hingga tetes terakhir. Ia tertawa, mengangkat botol hijau pekat lain lalu mulai mengisi gelasnya sendiri. Kau dan Sasori mengobrol tentang segala hal yang terlintas di benak kalian; apapun itu. Entah soal kampus, pelajaran, politik, cuaca musim panas, apalah. Setelah beberapa lama, kau melangkah ke _dance floor_ lebih dulu.

Lagu ber-_genre_ _dance_ berdentum-dentum dengan volume maksimal, namun kau masih dapat menangkap gelak tawa bahkan desahan dibalik musik keras tersebut. Apa pedulimu? Kau tetap saja menggoyangkan pinggul dengan gerakan slow motion nan sensual, menghentakkan kaki dan menggelengkan kepala seirama lagu. Matamu terpejam, alkohol mulai mengambil alih kesadaranmu. Gerakan tubuhmu mulai melambat, hingga akhirnya kakimu tak kuat lagi. Saat kau merasa ingin jatuh dan siap mengeluarkan semua isi perutmu di lantai dingin yang berkelap-kelip itu, seseorang menarikmu untuk bersandar di pelukannya. Aroma _bow wood_, lemon, dan tembakau menyengat hidungmu; begitu familiar dan—_sangat_ sasori—menghipnotis sampai-sampai kau mengangguk saja pada tiap pertanyaannya.

**...**

Tubuhmu dihiasnya oleh warna yang sama. Efek dari ciumannya yang penuh dengan gairah dan _sangat_ _panas_. Kau merasa seperti terbakar malam itu. Ditengah kobaran api metafora, kau menyerahkan segalanya pada pria itu tanpa kurang suatu apapun. Kau tahu, meski dalam keadaan mabuk pun, perasaanmu padanya masih tetap sama. Dan diam-diam kau berharap bahwa dia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

**...**

Pagi menjelang dan kau merasakan hangatnya cahaya mentari menembus kain gorden tipis yang menutupi jendela kamar. _Hangover_ akibat mabuk semalam membuatmu kesulitan membuka mata dan menggapai kesadaran penuh. Tanganmu meraba-raba ke sekeliling, berusaha menemukan ponsel _touchscreen_ milikmu. Namun, bukan ponsel yang kau dapat, jemarimu menyentuh sesuatu yang persis bertekstur seperti kulit seseorang—kau tahu karena tidak mungkin ada salah satu bagian tubuhmu yang terbagi menjadi enam bagian berotot keras.

Matamu mengerjap dalam kaget. Perlahan kau bangkit dari posisi tidur dan mulai duduk sembari mengusap mata. Alangkah kagetnya dirimu ketika sang sosok tadi menarikmu untuk berbaring kembali di dadanya.

'Eh? Sasori, kenapa?'

Mata karamel itu masih tertutup, tetapi sang empunya bergumam dengan suara serak nan pelan. 'Jangan pergi dulu. Aku mau kau disini saja, Sakura.'

'Hmm.'

Perlahan, jemarimu mulai mengukir jejak-jejak tak terlihat di dada bidangnya, seperti menuliskan kalimat tiada akhir. Kau menyunggingkan senyum kecil tatkala sang pria melenguh lemah. Hatimu membuncah; karena tanpa satu katapun yang menyinggung hal 'cinta' terucap dari bibirnya, kau sudah mengerti. Tindakan memang lebih berarti daripada kata-kata bualan tak bermakna. Dan kau sudah membuktikannya.

**...**

Dua tahun lalu, Sasori memberimu dasi favoritnya; warnanya terang sepeti nyala api di kegelapan malam. Katanya, mungkin itu bisa menjadi pengganti dirinya ketika sedang bertugas. Kau hanya mampu mengangguk lemah. Senyum sedih terpatri di wajahnya. Kau sama sekali tidak ingin melepasnya pergi; kalau bisa, tidak usah saja ia bekerja kalau harus meninggalkanmu berbulan-bulan sendiri. Rindu pasti akan menggerogoti hatimu, dan obatnya hanyalah kepulangan sang kekasih hati.

Resiko pekerjaan itu terlalu berat, tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Kau tidak ingin Sasori mengabaikan kewajibannya sebagai seorang tentara angkatan darat Jepang. Ia mendapat tugas untuk menjaga perbatasan Korea Utara dan Korea Selatan yang sekarang kembali memanas. Kau tidak mengerti lagi, mengapa kedua negara itu masih meneruskan perang dingin dengan ancaman-ancaman tak berarti. Kau merutuk dalam diam. Seandainya dua negara tersebut memiliki hubungan yang baik-baik saja, tentu suamimu tidak akan ditugaskan kesana, bukan? Kau tertawa pahit dalam hati—kau mulai menyalahkan orang lain untuk sesuatu yang merugikanmu lagi.

**…**

Para tentara lain sudah berbaris, dan kau masih mengamit lengan Sasori manja. Kau acuh tak acuh pada situasi dan kondisi disekitarmu. Lihat, masih banyak wanita yang tidak rela melepas orang terkasih mereka pergi. Kau tidak sendirian, jadi kau tidak merasakan malu barang secuilpun.

Pengumuman mulai terdengar dari mikrofon, mesin helikopter mulai dinyalakan. Meskipun kedua telingamu serasa ingin meledak, jemarimu masih bertahan di posisi mereka masing-masing. Sasori menghela napas panjang, lalu meraih tengkukmu. Dalam satu gerakan, ciuman terakhir disapukan di bibirmu. Rasanya asin—mungkin bercampur air matamu yang sudah manganak sungai di kedua pipi. Setelah puas, ia melambaikan tangan, memakai baret-nya dan berjalan dengan langkah tegap menuju heli nomer tiga.

Enam bulan. Mungkin kau bisa bertahan, pikirmu saat itu.

**…**

Panggilan telepon dari kantor Kementerian Pertahanan Jepang mengakibatkan aktivitas memasakmu di pagi itu berhenti ditengah jalan. Setelah mematikan kompor, kau terburu-buru mengganti baju lalu mengunci pintu dari luar. Tanpa peduli tofu lunak yang hendak kau masak tadi masih berendam di minyak panas, dengan tergesa-gesa kau menyetir ke kantor kementerian. Menggumamkan 'Maaf,' setiap menyalip mobil karna kecepatanmu saat itu hampir mendekati 180km/jam, satu menit berikutnya kau tiba di gedung tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang kau menghambur masuk ke ruang pertemuan; rambut pendekmu berantakan, keringat mengucur karena berlari dari basement, dan lengan parka-mu kusut—semuanya kau abaikan. Bahkan ketika seluruh mata memandang.

**...**

Sepuluh prajurit ditawan, lima ditembak mati—kau mendengar nama Akasuna disebut di sini—, dua lainnya luka parah.

Informasi tersebut terngiang-ngiang di telingamu. Tak sanggup untuk menerima informasi lebih lanjut, tangismu pecah. Kau yakin, bahwa bukan dirimu saja yang bersedih hati saat itu. Semua orang di ruang pertemuan itu terisak, bahkan ada yang histeris dan pingsan. Tubuhmu tak mampu lagi merasa, hanya mampu mengeluarkan emosi yang bercampur aduk dengan lelehan air mata.

**...**

Tidak akan ada lagi yang menyambutmu sepulang dari rumah sakit. Tidak ada lagi yang akan menemanimu menonton telenovela konyol di televisi. Tidak ada lagi yang akan menghapus kesedihanmu. Tidak akan ada yang memelukmu di malam hari. Dan yang paling penting, kau meragukan hidupmu yang selama ini berjalan normal karna ada si idiot Akasuna Sasori sebagai penyangganya.

**...**

Saat ini kau menyusuri jalan menuju apartemenmu, daun-daun maple yang mulai berguguran dan menutupi aspal jalanan mengingatkanmu pada helai sewarna darah lelaki itu. Msuim gugur dan musim panas selalu mengingatkanmu padanya. Kau menarik syal bercorak garis-garis milikmu hingga nyaris menutupi hidung. Mata mulai berair, namun kau menahan sebisa mungkin agar tangis itu tidak keluar. Rindu ini sudah keterlaluan, pikirmu. Sudah tahu objeknya sudah tidak ada, mengapa juga terus menumpuk? Sialan.

Kau menghela napas panjang, lalu sekali lagi membetulkan letak syal dan jaket tebalmu. Musim gugur kali ini lebih dingin daripada tahun sebelumnya.

* * *

**fin.**

* * *

**a/n**: bah. akhirnya ikut juga ALM tahun ini. saya udah nungguin loh. beneran. kudos buat panitianya /tjivok basah sasori/ /nggak/ kalian luar biasaa.

Inspirasinya dateng dari postingan tumblr _describe the color red without using the word 'red'_ dan taylor swift - red. ini ff terakhir saya sebelum hiatus untuk persiapan ujian nasional dan sbmptn. jadi kemungkinan besar saya balik sekitar agustus. tapi ya kalo ada ide mungkin saya bakal post _something_ tapi _length_-nya dibawah 1k words. btw boleh minta doa biar saya keterima undangan sastra inggris ui?:"))

eniwei, gimana? Jelek kah atau biasa saja? ada kritik dan/atau saran? silahkan di-review aja atuh :3

**edited**; 150201—minor typo.


End file.
